Apología de la Traición
by Fallere352
Summary: Kamijou Touma se encuentra en medio de dos mujeres... en medio de dos amigas. ¿Cómo afrontará los problemas que él mismo causó?


**Bienvenidos a mi 2do fic de To Aru titulado Apologia de la Traición. No tendrá un lugar cronologico respecto a las novelas así que no esperen logica respecto a los sucesos**

* * *

**Traición: Primera Parte**

Cabello oscuro y erizado con un aspecto de criminal de pandilla. Kamijou Touma se encontraba abrochando los botones de su camisa mientras reflexionaba, hundido en sus pensamientos

-No creo que esta sea la mejor manera de llegar a Misaka

Una voz lo desconcentra. Esa voz pertenecía a una mujer, a una que nunca pretendió conocer, pero que ahora se encontraba acostada, desnuda sobre una cama

-Yo...Este…

-Ya, ya. Sé que nunca pensaste en terminar así, conmigo.

-Ruiko, déjame... pensar un momento

Ruiko Saten, el nombre de aquella mujer. Blanca de ojos azules. Su largo cabello negro se encontraba desarreglado cubriendo parte de su espalda desnuda mientras abrazaba una almohada y sonreía al joven

¿Cómo Kamijou Touma había terminado en una situación así con ella?

-Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza terminar en esta situación contigo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Misaka es mi amiga, no sería capaz de hacerle daño

-Pero se lo hicimos

-¿No te das cuenta? estaba intrigada por aquel hombre que la tenía tan atrapada. Aquel que la hacía perder en sus pensamientos

-¿Así la hago sentir?

-Se notaba en su mirada. Aunque ella no nos diga nada a nosotras, sus amigas, sé que pasó por momentos difíciles de los cuales sola no podía salir. Y luego tuvo que entrar su caballero a salvarla, tal como un cuento de princesas

-Yo no soy un caballero, lo estoy demostrando ahora

-Claro que lo eres. Nunca intentaste nada conmigo. Sino fuera por mi insistencia no te habrías envuelto conmigo

-Pude detenerte

-Oh vamos Kamijou-san! Eres un hombre y tienes necesidades como cualquier otro

-Eso no es excusa!

El joven se había levantado drásticamente de la cama donde estaba sentado provocando un sobresalto en la muchacha

-No es como si hubieras cometido un crimen

-Ella confía en nosotros

-No lo dudo, por eso debemos actuar como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido

El chico de pelos puntiagudos se para firmemente frente a la joven mientras observa seriamente

-Ruiko, ¿te puedes vestir?

-¿Vestirme? es mi habitación y mi cama, ¿por qué tendría que vestirme?

-Es que…

-Oh! ooohh! ya entendi. Perdon, perdon. Estaríamos en más problemas si lo llegáramos a hacer de vuelta

Ella entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir el chico, solo con ver esa coloración que tomó su cara pudo saber que verla desnuda le provocaba "cosas"

Le pide que se de vuelta mientras agarra una de sus camisas y se la pone cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo

-Ya, ¿está mejor así?

El muchacho se da vuelta y la observa. Estaba sonriéndole mientras luce una camisa blanca que le queda grande. Él sin darse cuenta le devuelve la sonrisa. Camina un par de pasos hacia un escritorio cercano y agarra un objeto, se acerca a ella y se lo coloca en la cabeza. Un lindo prendedor con la forma de una flor color blanca

Luego de colocarlo se da cuenta que se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro. Se podían ver sus ojos y las entonaciones rojas que se provocaban entre sí

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo ella

-Yo...yo…- No sabía como expresarse, se acababa de dar cuenta que la chica, la mujer que tenía delante era realmente bella

-Será mejor que te vayas Kamijou-san- Decía mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose al baño

-Espera!

Él la detiene, no sabe porqué ni cómo, pero le grito que se detuviera

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo...no lo sé

-Ya veo- Sin darse vuelta para verlo- Será mejor que te marches. Misaka ya habrá llegado a los dormitorios y falta poco para el toque de queda

Sin decirle siquiera "Nos vemos", "Adios" o un simple "Hasta luego" se adentra a su baño desapareciendo de la vista de aquel joven

.

.

.

"Tch, ¿por qué no responde mis mensajes?" Pensaba cierta castaña mientras tecleaba sin cesar su teléfono celular

Ya era tarde en la noche y ella no podía conciliar el sueño, algo taladraba su mente

"¿Qué habrá querido de mi ese idiota?"

Gracias a Mitsuko Kongou se enteró de que cierta persona de cabello puntiagudo la andaba buscando

"Si vino hasta aquí es porque me tenía que decir algo con urgencia y que no podía hablarse por telefo…"

De repente el peor de los escenarios cruzó por la mente de la joven castaña. Acaso lo que aquel chico quería, que lo llevó a buscarla porque tenía que hacerlo cara a cara, era…

"Noo! eso no puede ser!" Gritaba para sus adentros mientras tapaba su cara roja de vergüenza con su almohada

"S-s-seguro lo estoy mal entendiendo jejeje si, seguro es así. No puede ser que él me esté buscando para…"

Otra cosa surge en su mente

"¿Y si está en problemas y necesita mi ayuda? ¿y si le sucedio algo y por eso no contesta mis mensajes?"

De inmediato pega un salto de su cama y tratando de no hacer ruido se sacó su pijama verde y se coloca su uniforme escolar

Decidida a salir y buscar a aquel chico se detiene sobre el pomo de la puerta y observa como en una de las camas yacía dormida su compañera de cuarto, su excéntrica compañera de cuarto

"Espero no te preocupes, Kuroko". Son las últimas palabras que dice al abandonar el cuarto

* * *

**Bueno este seria mi 2º FF de ToAru, será como mi "descanso" luego de escribir _Realidad Personal _asi que espero os guste y lo sigan en cada publicacion :3**

**_Hasta la proxima.~_**


End file.
